Little Luna Riding Hood
by Herochick007
Summary: When her father asks her to take tea to a neighbor across the woods, Luna finds herself face to face with a werewolf. But are they really as evil as everyone says or will a new friendship blossom?


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #4 Beauty Therapy - ******Task #5 - Teeth Blackening:******Write about someone acting in a mature manner.**

**Word Count: 810**

Once upon a time, there was a young woman. Her name was Luna. She had long blond hair, big blue eyes, and was one of those people who saw the good in everyone. One day, her father Xenophilius asked her to take some tea to the house at the edge of the forest.

"There is a man there, he lives alone and would most likely love some company. Be careful though, there has been talk of werewolves in the forest."

"Don't worry, Daddy. I'll be careful."

"Oh, and wear red, it keeps the plunkettes from taking you," her father added, handing Luna a red velvet cloak. She wrapped it around herself and put up the hood.

"Perfect, the plunkettes won't notice you now. Here's a basket of biscuits I made to go with the tea." Xenophilius handed Luna a woven wicker basket. It had a double handle and Luna could see a checkered blanket poking out. "And be careful of the werewolves," he added. Luna nodded stepping out of their tower.

The woods were alive with sound. She could hear the birds singing, could hear water trickling through the stream. She smiled walking along the path. The sun was shining brightly. She could feel its warmth as she walked. Her cloak fluttered against her skin.

The woods were magical, time moved differently when one was in them. Luna had barely walked out of sight of the tower when she noticed the sky darkening. Night was coming early. She wrapped her cloak around her tighter and picked up her pace. She could hear something moving in the bushes.

"Hello?" she called softly. She was met with a feral sounding howl. She let out a little shriek and froze. Werewolves had been spotted in the forest and a quick glance up reminded her it was a full moon.

"I won't hurt you," she said softly, keeping her eyes on the bushes. "I'm not armed," she added. "I have some biscuits if you'd like one. You must be hungry. I haven't seen much game while walking." Slowly the rustling came closer and a werewolf stepped out of the bushes. Luna gave the creature a large smile.

"I'm Luna, here," she said, pulling a biscuit from the basket and holding it out. The werewolf stepped closer, sniffing her hand.

"It's a figgy biscuit. My father makes them. Do you like figs? I might have something else? But I don't think wolves can eat chocolate?"

The werewolf grabbed the biscuit from her hand and licked it before throwing it into his mouth. Luna watched him chomp the biscuit and turn his attention back to her.

"Want another one?" she asked, reaching into the basket. She pulled out another biscuit. "This one appears to be a jammy dodger, you like those?" she asked. The werewolf took it and ate it. Luna smiled.

"I was always told werewolves were evil creatures. I guess they were wrong about that, or maybe you're just a special werewolf? I'm heading through the forest. There's a man who lives at the edge. My father says he's lonely and I should bring him some tea. Would you like to come with me? You could keep me safe. I have more biscuits."

The werewolf growled in agreement. Luna smiled as her and the werewolf started walking together.

"I need something to call you. Since I doubt you'd tell me your actual name, how about I call you 'Moony'? You know, since you're only around during the full moon?"

The wolf howled loudly causing Luna to laugh.

"Alright, Moony. I think we must be nearing the edge. See, the trees are getting a bit smaller. They're always smaller around the edges. Now, let's see if we can find the cottage. It must be around here somewhere. Oh, it looks like the sun is starting to rise. Doesn't time move funny in the forest?" she asked. The werewolf stopped walking, fell to all fours, and with a few screams of pain transformed back into a man. Luna stared at his naked form for a moment. Then her brain remembered the picnic blanket. She threw it over him.

"There you go, sir. I'm sorry for peeking," she said. He rose, wrapped the blanket around his waist and looked at Luna.

"Hello, Luna. Thank you very much for the biscuits and for keeping me company last night. My cottage is right over there," he said, pointing to a small stone cottage. Luna's eyes widened.

"You're the man my father was talking about. Well, I'm glad to meet you, Moony. Unless you'd prefer I call you something else?"

"Moony is perfect. Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

"I would love to," Luna answered, following Moony to his cottage. Her father had been right after all. Moony did need a friend and Luna was just that person.


End file.
